This invention relates in general to a rivet removal tool or punch, and is particularly directed to a self-aligning tool for removing semi-tubular type rivets from a workpiece.
In disassembling a riveted assembly, it is highly desireable to remove the rivet or rivets with as little damage as possible to the assembly. Heretofore, this operation has been extremely time consuming and haphazard.
One known method, for example, simply employs a chisel and hammer to shear the head from the rivet. With these tools, blows on the rivet are necessarily applied to one side thereof at a time, often resulting in deformation of the rivet hole and damage to the workpiece. This method obviously cannot be used when the ends of the rivet are countersunk in the workpiece.
It is also known to utilize a conventional drill bit to remove the peened (clenched, swaged, rolled, bucked, or however enlarged, expanded or distended) end of a semi-tubular rivet, thus eliminating the above-noted disadvantage of applying lateral forces to the rivet and workpiece. This operation also requires considerable time and still presents the possibility of damaging the workpiece if, for example, the drill is not perfectly aligned with the rivet or if the operator inadvertently drills too deeply. To assure axial alignment of the rivet and drill, special part holding and indexing fixtures are often utilized.
Both of the aforementioned rivet removal methods generally require a subsequent punching operation to force the shank of the rivet out of the hole in the workpiece, which further increases the possibility of inflicting damage to the workpiece.